Perpetuo
by LissScarlett
Summary: [One-shot] Es que su amor hacia él es perpetuo, continuo, ininterrumpible. A pesar de todo, y de ellos mismos; a pesar de las heridas y la lejanía.


_+Los personajes no me pertenecen. (Obviamente)_

 _+Historia inspirada descaradamente en Nightwing anual # 2 (Oct-2007)._

* * *

 _ **Perpetuo**_

 _[One-shot]_

* * *

Antes de que el timbre sonara, Bárbara sabía que el vendría. No es que él se haya anunciado previamente ni que ella lo estuviera esperando, ambos han dejado atrás esos convencionalismos hace ya mucho tiempo. Y es que Bárbara ama tanto a Dick, que ella simplemente ante la leve sospecha de que él llegará saca el seguro de la puerta.

Pese a eso Bárbara no amó a Dick la primera vez que lo vio; ni la segunda, ni la tercera. Más bien fue un amor que se fue labrando mientras crecían, mientras aprendían y dejando varias cicatrices de por medio.

Bárbara recuerda amar a Bruce antes de a Dick. Y eso no fue amor realmente, sino más bien un flechazo, porque Bárbara siempre fue muy madura para su edad y buscaba lo mismo en un chico, y Bruce era un representante perfecto de esa cualidad, mientras que Richard solo era el niño que saltaba sobre los edificios en calzoncillos y botas de duende.

Richard alega haber amado a Barbs desde el primer vistazo. Pero Gordon sabe que eso tampoco era amor realmente, sino solo capricho por la primera chica del equipo.

El amor llegó después: cuando ella postulaba a la universidad y él se esforzaba por terminar el último año de High School. Pero rechazó la propuesta, sin dudarlo y doliéndoles inmensamente, porque ambos estaban en tiempo de exámenes y no había tiempo para distracciones.

La segunda vez que tuvieron la oportunidad, Bárbara decidió guardar silencio porque Dick estaba pasando por una mala racha. El chico apenas podía con su convivencia diaria con Bruce, como para agregarle la carga que un noviazgo implica.

Después ella ingresó a un trabajo que debía acomodar para que encajara con el nocturno. Dick se fue con los Titanes, dejando atrás a Bruce, a Robin y a ella. Nuevamente la oportunidad de siquiera tener una relación se fue al infierno.

De nuevo su amor se veía postergado. Llegó un punto en que Barbará pensó que desapareció…

Dick lucia muy enamorado de cierta princesa alienígena, y ella tuvo uno que otro romance de una noche que no vale la pena recordar. Nightwing viajaba poco a Gotham, y Batgirl hacia los patrullajes con otro Robin.

Después Jason murió y quién sabe dónde diablos estaba Richard, porque no llegó al funeral. De hecho ni siquiera hubo funeral, o quizás simplemente Bruce prescindió de ella.

Solo un par de meses después el Joker tocó a la puerta y ella…ella fue a abrir. Dick no estuvo con ella cuando despertó en el hospital. Y solo Dios sabe cuánto lo odió aquella noche, cuando no estaba segura de sí era efecto de la anestesia o sus piernas ya no respondían.

Y cuanto lo necesitó, cada vez que tenía ganas de morirse.

Pero de eso ya han pasado meses. Ya ha dejado de importar—no realmente, pero Barbs no quiere pensar en eso—, ahora solo está ella haciendo rodar la silla por un departamento mal acondicionado, mientras el timbre sigue haciendo eco.

Al abrir se siente raro. Ella tiene que alzar la vista, cuando no hace mucho igualaba o incluso superaba a Dick en altura, debido a ese gusto innegable de usar tacones. Ahora unos zapatos lindos, no tienen sentido cuando no puede andar con ellos.

Cierra los ojos porque Dick trae camelias, y ella quiere sentir el olor antes de que se las entregue.

Pero no alcanza a recibirlas. Porque Dick cae de rodillas, y apoya la frente sobre las piernas de la chica. Bárbara no puede sentirlo, solo ve el gesto cuando abre los ojos.

—Yo lo siento.

Barbs lo regaña. Él no tiene por qué sentir nada.

Entonces Grayson se abalanza contra su boca, y la besa profundamente. Casi con desesperación. Y ella se aferra a su cuello, porque en meses es el primer salvavidas que encuentra.

Aquella noche no se profesan amor eterno. Porque pareciera que su amor nunca tendría lugar en sus vidas. Y aquella vez no era más que un suspiro efímero.

Un suspiro efímero en que ella imagina las manos ásperas del joven recorriendo sus muslos. Que imagina los besos que no logra sentir. Que sueña durante un instante, mientras entierra las uñas en su ancha espalda, que él se quedara o que la tomara en sus brazos y la llevara con él.

Al día siguiente ambos están recostados mientras se miran. Bárbara está feliz pero nota culpa en los ojos de su amado.

—Señor Grayson, ¿Qué me hizo anoche, que ya no siento las piernas?

Bárbara sonríe. Dick parece a punto de llorar.

—Barbs…

Es un sollozo. Ella no entiende en un primer instante. Se imagina que Dick llora por su condición, quizás porque la noche ya terminó y es hora de marchar.

Bárbara quiere decirle que ella está bien—no realmente, pero se puede adaptar—, y que se puede marchar también, si quiere, que ella lo estará esperando. Aquí en Gotham. Que ella lo esperaría toda la vida.

Pero Grayson le entrega un sobre. Ella no sabe de dónde lo sacó, ni que significa. Tarda tan solo unos segundos en leer.

Entonces le grita. Dick se espanta, se viste rápido y se marcha. Bárbara le sigue gritado, que se vaya al infierno, que lo odia, que le desea la muerte.

Y estrella los puños contra el colchón, y se agita violentamente; sigue gritando pese a que Richard ya está fuera del edificio. Con tanto movimiento brusco no puede evitar caer de la cama, no es capaz de levantarse así que se queda llorando, finalmente, en silencio.

Han pasado años desde la primera vez que se vieron. No fue amor a primera vista, sin embargo el amor ya está allí. Bárbara ama a Dick.

Bárbara lo ama en su locura.

En su tristeza.

Lo ama en su rol de detective.

Y en su rol de chico cirquero.

Lo ama en su ausencia.

Lo amó esa noche, cuando imaginó que sentía algo de la cintura para abajo.

Cuando imaginó que él se quedaría. Que esta era la declaración definitiva.

Lo ama, meses después de aquel encuentro, cuando ella inicia el primer prototipo de lo que sería Oráculo, y Dick está en el altar junto a Starfire.

* * *

 _+Con tanto amor descarado entre hermanos, ha este fandom le hace falta un poco de hetero._

 _Se despide. Yo. Y con muchos besos._


End file.
